


So, a Cowboy and a Deputy U.S Marshal Walk Into a Saloon

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of Earth-48 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Jonah Hex (Comics)
Genre: F/M, The Universe is Complicated, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time travel is complicated, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: In 1883, two men meet in a saloon and discuss the strange things they'e encountered.





	So, a Cowboy and a Deputy U.S Marshal Walk Into a Saloon

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably awful.

Jonah Hex paused slightly as a young lawman slipped onto the stool beside him, resulting in the barkeeper slipping a glass of whiskey in front of him. "Long week, kid?" Hex asks, attempting small talk which caused the kid to look at him warily.

"Somethin' like that, Hex." The kid says as he took a swig of his drink. "And yeah, Ah know who ya are. Most see ya as a thug.".

"An' you?" Hex eyed the kid who shrugged.

"My pa taught me that in places like these, men like you keep the law when men like me are running ragged keeping the law in other parts." So the kid was more open-minded then most and not as judgemental, so far so good. "An' the name's Henry Lee Jordan.".

Hex snorted at that, he had heard of Jordan. "Most say ya lost yer mind with those claims of how ya caught Bloody Joe an' his gang." He tells the kid as he drank his whiskey, the kid was probably a year or two older then Hex's boy. 

Jordan chuckled. "Ah heard about yer own adventures in the Dakota and Utah Territories. Ya ain't really got much room ta talk, Hex. That's true, right? Fellas in strange armor? Warrior women? Two fellas that turn into one?" Jordan looked back at him curiously which earned a nod. Normally, folks avoided asking about that.

Hex had heard the tales of the lawman from space and the alien outlaw. "If Ah'm to be honest, Ah I hope Ah never have to deal with time travellers ever again.".

Jordan snorted, setting his whiskey down and nudging Hex. "Time travellers? Huh, ya mean from now or before ya met 'em? 'Cause past ya still has to deal with 'em." Jordan points  out which caused Hex to glare at him halfheartedly. "Wanna switch? Ah'll handle time travellers, ya can handle the damn aliens. Deal?".

Hex honestly couldn't help himself as he started laughing at the kid, little did he know was that the idiot jinxed them both.

 

* * *

 

A year later, in the very same saloon, Jonah Hex encountered a familiar face. "Ah see what ya meant by those alien friends of yers, Abin Sur's a decent fella. Bit like Sheriff Kent." Jonah says as he sat with the kid in a corner. 

"And Ah see what ya meant by those Legends." The kid says, looking a bit pale and bruised. "Give me aliens any day, rather deal with 'em again. How the hell do those people get anythin' done?".

Hex shrugged. "Wanna switch again?" Hex offers then laughs when the kid starts cussing him out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might, just might, do a mini-series with these two.


End file.
